


Blame It

by AkatsukiKhaleesi (jessyex11)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessyex11/pseuds/AkatsukiKhaleesi
Summary: This is my first fic ever! I loved writing this, I hope you’ll love reading it!  This work was inspired by Of Mice & Men's cover of Blame It (On the Alcohol.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, please be gentle *-* Constructive criticism/suggestions would be greatly appreciated in the comments!

“Here we go again,” I thought, rolling my eyes. I was disappointed, but not surprised. It was the 3rd Friday in a row my lame-ass boyfriend took me to the same ratty bar. We walked there, cicadas singing the whole way there. The warm evening air had an intoxicating scent. Summer has always been my favorite season, but this summer had been ruined by my boyfriend’s negative attitude and alcohol-fueled benders. I would have stayed home by myself and let him get into trouble on his own, but I figured he needed a chaperone, or he’d end up passed out in the gutter. I was tired of babysitting him, but I felt like I was at least a little bit responsible for him since we had grown up together.  
Only an hour had passed since we arrived at the bar, and my boyfriend was black-out drunk already, to no one’s surprise. He stumbled over to one of the booths in the corner and started hitting on several girls who looked quite alarmed. I pitied them, I should have been angrier with him, but I wasn’t. Any real feelings I had for him had left months ago. He was merely a nuisance to me at this point.  
“Could we not fucking do this today?” I sighed, this wasn’t a new occurrence. He isn’t worth my time at all, I thought. I turned my attention to the karaoke stage to distract myself. I noticed an enigmatic guy with ice-blue eyes approaching the karaoke stage. He was wearing a jet-black cloak with red clouds on it, a fishnet shirt underneath that. He looked absolutely stunning, his blonde hair shining in the lights, he picked a song originally by Motionless in White, one of my favorites. His voice was harsh, but still beautiful. I was enchanted watching him sing but I had no idea what I was about to get myself into.  
After finishing his round of karaoke, the mysterious blonde decided to take a seat next to me on one of the bar stools. I looked away shyly, I could feel my cheeks blushing. This is new.  
He motioned for the bartender and ordered 6 shots.  
“You gonna drink that all by yourself?” I mused.  
“No, no. I thought I’d share it with a beautiful lady, hm.” His response was so cool and collected compared to me. I was flustered and nervous, but I didn’t want to show it.  
“Alright, I won’t refuse free alcohol,” I responded, I could feel my voice shaking a bit. I hoped that he couldn’t, but he seemed to sense my nerves.  
“Don’t be so nervous, my name’s Deidara. I’m gonna make sure you’re taken care of.” He said with an evil smile.  
What did he mean by that?! Before I could really think about it, the shots arrived.  
I wasn’t the biggest fan of vodka, but I didn’t want to look like a wuss in front of Deidara.  
He knocked back 3 shots right in a row like it was nothing. He didn’t seem fazed by it whatsoever. I took my first shot and winced. The flavor wasn’t good at all. The harsh flavor of the vodka coated my throat and made me want to gag a little, but I couldn’t show weakness now.  
Deidara laughed, “A bit inexperienced, hm?”  
“No, I was just getting warmed up.” I felt a little embarrassed that I wasn’t keeping up with my new drinking buddy. I took a deep breath and took my last two shots like a pro. The feeling of drunkenness hit me almost instantly and I began to feel a little fuzzy already.  
“This is really strong!” I exclaimed, I was feeling really good now. The vodka was making me feel warm and a little more confident. We started chatting, and I could tell Deidara was interested in me, he licked his lips and looked at me like he wanted to tear me to shreds. What the hell was this guy’s deal, anyway?  
“What are you going to do?” I asked, not expecting the response I received.  
“Baby, I’d rather show you, hm” Deidara whispered, and took my hand.  
I could hardly walk, and I was a little scared. Where was this dude taking me? What’s going to happen? My mind was buzzing with possibilities, my heart felt like it was going to burst.  
Deidara led me out to the alley behind the bar. The alley was dimly lit by a few distant streetlights, I couldn’t see very well. No one else seemed to be around. I considered yelling for help, but I knew no one would hear me. I could still hear the cicadas singing in the trees nearby. Well, I thought, guess I’m getting murdered.  
“Why did you bring me back here?” I demanded. I got no response. He just smiled at me, like a cat who had just caught a bird.  
I tried to run away, but I couldn’t coordinate my movements enough. Deidara caught up to me with a few calculated steps.  
“Where do you think you’re going, darling?” He snarled, taking a hand to my throat.  
I struggled for a minute, sensing impending doom, but soon felt something lick my throat.  
“What the fuck,” I started to panic  
“Oh, you’ve noticed my hands are a little different,” He smiled at me, bringing his face closer to mine, “Do you like them?” His breath felt hot on my neck. I shuddered, a small wave of pleasure shooting down my spine. I nodded in agreement, at a loss for words.  
“Let me show you what you didn’t know you needed,” he cooed, and began to sneak his tongue into my mouth. I tried to fight it at first, but it felt so good, I gave in. His mouth was like heaven, I felt tingly all over, but I knew I shouldn’t be doing this. He ran his free hand up my leg, his hand-mouth licking the whole way up. He got to my mid-thigh and I tried to fight it.  
“P-please stop,” I protested weakly, “You can’t…”  
“Watch me,” his voice was like sweet poison. He was determined to get what he wanted.  
Deidara continued licking his way up my leg with his hands, reaching my panties. He slipped them off in one swift motion. I cried out, I didn’t want this, but I also couldn’t resist him. He was beautiful and he knew how to make me feel disgustingly turned on.  
The tongue on his hand started to swirl around my already throbbing clit, I moaned softly.  
“You taste wonderful, hm. And you’re already soaking wet.” He smirked confidently. “You must have really needed this.”  
I couldn’t speak, I could only manage a few moans, he was making me feel better than I ever had. Every time his tongue made contact with me, pleasure overtook my senses like electricity, crackling and tingling all over my body.  
He continued licking my swollen clit, getting me closer to orgasm every second he touched me. I shivered, moaning even louder now. I couldn’t take it, I wanted Deidara to stop, but I needed more. I wanted him to fucking destroy me, but I wasn’t ready to give up on my pride just yet.  
“More, p-please,” I managed, looking into his icy blue eyes. He gave me a look that made my heart beat even faster and made me want him even more.  
“No, no.” he chided, “not yet. You gotta do something for me first” He brushed his hair away from his face and gave me a look that made my knees weak, his eyes like aquamarine crystals.  
Deidara took a fistful of my hair and shoved me onto my knees quite aggressively. The pavement met my knees and stung badly. I cried out, but Deidara seemed to like it when I did that. Smiling in an even more depraved fashion than before. He was loving every second of this, while I was trying not to. He unzipped his tight black jeans and released his throbbing cock. It was one of the biggest I had ever personally seen, but it was beautiful, precum beading at the tip. He was really enjoying this. Was I really about to give some stranger a blowjob in an alley?  
“I’m going to fuck your face now, darling.” Deidara said wickedly and shoved his huge cock in my mouth before I could protest.  
I gagged and moaned simultaneously, I had never wanted to feel cum shooting down my throat so bad. Tears beaded up in the corners of my eyes as Deidara thrusted into my throat, he moaned softly as his thrusts became harder and faster.  
“Fuck, you’re good with your tongue,” Deidara hissed, “But I bet your pussy feels even better, hm.” He pulled himself back from my mouth, making a soft pop as he left my lips.  
I winced at the thought. “N-no, I-,” I protested weakly, I was trying to convince myself that I didn’t need Deidara’s cock anywhere he’d like to put it, but I knew I needed it, and I couldn’t resist, “D-Deidara, I need it.” It was hard for me to say no with his hands licking every inch of my sensitive skin.  
Deidara’s face lit up with a wild grin, I had just said the magic words. “I knew you’d change your mind, hm.” He pinned me against the alley wall, it felt cold and unforgiving on my back, but I didn’t care. He kissed me hard and deep, letting me know how much he wanted this. Deidara ran his hands up my shirt, licking every inch.  
“Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out, hm?” he whispered in my ear, hot breath making me even more dizzy with pleasure. I responded with an enthusiastic moan, I couldn’t believe I was doing this. It was crazy, dirty, and risky, getting fucking railed in an alley, anyone could have walked by and seen us at any point. Thankfully, it was so late that the warm summer streets were barren of pedestrians.  
I was ready for everything Deidara wanted to do to me, when suddenly the door leading into the bar slammed open. We both froze, hoping whoever had entered the alley would turn around and leave. Footsteps began approaching us, I was silently praying that it wasn’t a cop coming to bust us for public indecency.  
“What the fuck are you doing with my bitch?” A familiar voice growled. Great, I thought, now I wish it had been a cop. My boyfriend just had to show up and ruin my good time. For the first time in months, I felt alive, I was truly myself again, free and uninhibited. He wasn’t about to fucking ruin this for me. I didn’t want to go back home with my boyfriend, I didn’t care if I ever saw him again if it meant I got to have just 10 more minutes with Deidara.  
Deidara didn’t seem too fazed by the intrusion, calmly zipping his jeans up and walking casually toward my hideously drunk soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. “Why don’t you fuck off, can’t you see we’re busy, hm?” He handled himself with such a calm and precise demeanor.  
My boyfriend was far too inebriated to fight, but attempted to swing at Deidara, missing entirely and falling off-balance. He staggered but swung again. Deidara had gotten too cocky and wasn’t giving his full attention to this altercation. My boyfriend struck him, busting Deidara’s lip and causing a small pool of blood to form on his otherwise pristine face. Deidara flew into a rage, not bothering to clean the blood off of his lip, he returned the strike, his eyes full of rage and frustration. One hit was all it took; my boyfriend fell to the pavement with an unceremonious whack.  
“Stupid bitch, you’re not even worth my time.” My boyfriend spat and struggled to get back on his feet. He shambled off toward the streetlight-lined walkway in the distance, muttering insults. I felt relieved. A weight had been lifted off of my shoulders in that brief, intense moment of passionate anger.  
“I can’t believe you did that for me, you barely even know me.” I questioned Deidara’s motives.  
“Sweetie, I don’t care for interruptions, especially when I was about to absolutely wreck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter absolutely no one asked for. I hope you all enjoy it

Deidara was honest at least, smirking at me. He brushed his hand against my thigh, moving my skirt up. I gasped lightly, a rush of adrenaline shooting down my spine. Deidara came in for a kiss, his lips parted ever so slightly, licking his lips in anticipation. I gave into my most primal urges and kissed him back, hard and passionate. Our tongues intertwined in the most delicious way possible, igniting a spark within me. I sucked his tongue, eliciting a throaty moan from Deidara. That was a sound that I definitely wanted to hear more of. He began to lick at my neck with the tongue on his right hand, while simultaneously gripping my throat.   
“Tell me what you want.” He said in a deep, raspy tone right next to my ear.  
I couldn’t manage to tell him, the only words I could get out weren’t words at all, “Aa-ahh- mmh..”  
Deidara grabbed my throat harder, biting me slightly with his extra mouth, “I said, tell me what you want.” His tone sounded deeper, more needing than before.  
“I- ah- I need, fuck, Dei.. I need you!” I finally managed to cry between hedonistic whimpers.  
“Is that so? Hm, you look so beautiful like this I can’t wait to-” I cut Deidara off with another heated kiss. I reached for his belt, I couldn’t wait any longer, I needed this. Now. He swatted my hand away, obtaining control of the situation once more. “Not yet, dollface, I’m gonna need you to beg for it, yeah?” I knitted my eyebrows, slightly displeased that I had been told no, I wasn’t too keen on begging some stranger to fuck me, but in the moment I couldn’t stop myself.   
“Please, don’t make me wait anymore,” I whined, “I want you. Now.” The last part sounded more demanding than Deidara may have wanted, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be in control, and I didn’t mind letting him do whatever he wanted to me.   
Deidara pinned me back against the alley wall, hurriedly moving his clothes and my skirt out of the way. The heat of his body pressed against mine felt absolutely wonderful as Deidara lifted me up slightly to allow himself access to truly fuck me. I wrapped my legs around him, and buried my face into his shoulder, in my best attempt to stay silent.   
I began to moan softly as he rubbed his cock on my entrance, getting himself slick. He slid into me slowly, I thought I was going to explode from the way Deidara stared at me with electric blue eyes, full of lust, as if he was staring into my soul itself. I tried my best to stay quiet, the whole neighborhood didn’t know I was getting railed in an alley, but Deidara had other plans. He took one hand off of the wall where he was steadying himself and allowed it to lick at my overly sensitive clit. My plans of staying quiet quickly dissipated, as I dissolved into a writhing mess. I moaned louder, more depraved every time his tongue touched me.   
“That’s it… Keep making those beautiful sounds for me, hm.” Deidara whispered, sending another shot of ecstasy into my body. He began to thrust a bit harder, more purposefully, I could feel him throbbing within me, driving me closer to my breaking point. Deidara tried his best to seem like he wasn’t already about to explode inside me, stifling moans, I was hot and wet and it was all he could do not to lose control. I looked him in the eyes, trembling and whimpering softly as he thrust into me harder and harder. It was a moment of pure and intense emotion, an emotion that was perhaps more than just lust.   
“Fuck, D-Deidara,” I whined, burying my face into his hair enjoying the musky scent, “You’re gonna m-make me--.” It was too much for me, my senses were being assaulted with pleasure, everywhere he touched me felt like sweet electricity.   
“Oh yeah?,” he growled, “M-me too.” His eyes piercing and shameless, “Look at me when you make me cum, hm.” “I want you to see what you do to me.”  
I was caught off-guard by this comment, that was it. The fuse within me that was lit the second I had touched Deidara for the first time had reached its end, with the look he gave me, a bomb went off inside me, I was absolutely intoxicated with pleasure as I reached the greatest orgasm of my life.   
“D-Deidara!,” I yelled unashamed of who could hear me, I didn’t care at all.   
As I came down from my orgasm, Deidara thrust harder, becoming more erratic, I knew he was about to lose it. He brought a hand up to my face to grip my face, his face became more vunerable, his cool demeanor disappearing. I could see what I was doing to him and I loved it.   
“Mmmh- ah, fuck!” Deidara cursed as he came, spilling himself into me. It felt wonderful, his short and erratic thrusts, his hot breath on my neck, the beautiful look he got in his eyes, I loved all of it. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to savor this encounter forever.   
Deidara pulled back, looking me earnestly in the eyes. I blushed, now that we had shared this intimate experience, I wasn’t sure what to say. I had never done anything like this before and I was at a loss for words completely.  
“So…” Deidara looked like he was a bit lost as well, “Same time next week?”  
I laughed, “Is that your way of asking me on a date?”   
Deidara smirked, “Hm, we’ll see. I’m not sure if you could handle this again.”  
“Alright, alright, don’t get so cocky about it,” I protested.  
He kissed me once more, this time felt sweet and honest, “Let’s do this again, yeah?”  
I nodded, “Sure, blondie. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I'll also be taking requests in the comments. I can write fanfics for Naruto characters, Metalocalypse, Game of Thrones and more. :D


End file.
